Huck Finn at the Hospital
by lightbender15
Summary: When Huck and Jim are separated on the river, Huck lands in the hospital! How does he get in? Will he escape? Will he ever see Jim again? ONESHOT I did originally for English class.


Huck at the Hospital

Ever since me and Jim left the duke and dauphin, we was taking our time down this mighty river. The weather was gettin' warmer, so at night, we'd sleep out under the stars and listen to the mighty river. However, it warn't long before we was gettin' tired of being stuck on a raft, so we said next town we see, we gonna dock there and stay a little while. Jim seemed to like this idea, but he asked me, "Huck, wuz you goan' do wit' me? I can' jus' walk thru' dis town we goan' land at."

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, Jim. We'll worry 'bout that when we land," I say to Jim.

The next day, I spot a town on the edge of the river. However, there was a big boat comin' from the other direction to the town too.

"Hurry up Jim! Grab a paddle and help me get us to shore before that boat blocks the whole dock!"

Jim rushed to the paddle and begun paddling away. I started paddling too, and before we know it, the boat's no more than twenty feet away from us.

"We goan' crash Huck! You jump in da wata' an' swim t'wards shor' while I try ta' steer dis raf' 'way from da ship!"

Knowing I didn't have no other option, I jumped in the water and began swimming to shore. I swam mighty fast, since the ship was so close to me, and in no time, I was at shore. I turned around, and I couldn't see no sign o' Jim or the raft. I called out his name a few times, but he didn't answer me. Before I could even think o' doin'

anything, I hear a lotta barking. All 'a sudden, I see three dogs running towards me, ready to bite. I ran for the river and jumped in but these dogs was vicious. One bit me in the leg and the other on my other leg. I scream'd out in pain and then everything gone black.

I woke up on a bed in a large white room. There was a lotta other people in this here room, all in beds. I can't reck'n I seen anything like this before. Then some nice young lady comes up to my bed wearing nothin' but white. She leans in to speak to me and says real quietly, "Oh good, you're up. You were bitten quite badly by those dogs, but I'm quite certain the attack would've been much worse if you hadn't jumped in the water."

I was struck by the fact that she was speaking all formal 'n proper 'n stuff, but I jus' remembered the attack by them dogs. However, this lady here still didn't tell me where I was, so I say to her, "'Scuse me, ma'm, I don't mean to be rude, but I got no clue to wear I am."

"Really, you've never seen a hospital before, because that is where you are right now. After you were attacked, the owners of the dogs called off the attack and brought you here. They said they didn't know you and that you were all by yourself. Where's your family?" the nice lady said back to me.

I didn't know what to say, so I decided to make up some story.

"Well, my name's Henry Johnson. I was on ma' way to visit ma' aunt 'n uncle who live a little farther up the river. However, the steamboat had to make an emergency stop here. You see, some guy on the boat got real sick and had to be taken to a doctor. So

we was let off the boat and I was the first one off. As soon as I got off, those dogs just plain attack me and here I am now."

"Dear me, that is quite a story. Well, we're going to need to make sure that your legs recover without infection, so you're going to have to stay here for a little bit. Don't worry, though, we'll try to make you feel like you're right at home. I'll be back later, but be sure to stay put for now," the lady said, as she got up and walked away.

It was a while before the lady came back, and I got real bored. Alls' I was doin' was sitting in my bed looking up at the sky. This man next to me was real weird, 'cuz he kept on breathing deep and screaming once in a while. I told 'm a few times to shut up, and he just screamed even louder. I was goin' crazy in here. The lady didn't come back until it was real dark outside, and this time, she came back with another man. He was wearing all white too, so I guessed the two of 'em musta' been related.

"Hello, Henry. My name's Dr. Smitty, and I'll be takin' care of you. Now, let's take a look at your wounds," Dr. Smitty said as he rolled up my britches and looked at my cuts. "Hmmmm, these don't look so bad, so I'll just bandage 'em up and put some ointment on 'em, and you should be good." Dr. Smitty then took out a big tube of ointment and a long roll of bandage and began wrapping my cuts and putting some ointment on 'em. I asked him when he was done if that was gonna be all, but he said, "Well, we gonna keep you here for a little bit to make sure your wounds don't become infected. Plus, I'm gonna write to your aunt and uncle and tell 'em to come here to pick you up." Dr. Smitty then left the big room while the nice lady began to question me.

"Now, sonny, where do your aunt and uncle live, so we know where to send the letter?"

"Ummm, you know, I ain't too sure, but I think they live in Pike, at 52 Earl Street," I lied, as sweat began to pour down my face.

"Lovely," the nice lady responded, "and what are their names?"

"Uh, Bob 'n Sally," I say trying to hide my uncertainty.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a little bit."

As soon as the nice lady left, I decided I needed to get outta this place before they discover I'm a fake. So, once everyone in the big room was fast asleep, I snuck out of my bed and began to tiptoe through the room towards the door. I almost screamed when my feet hit the ground, 'cuz the pain was real bad, but I sucked in a lotta air and kept on goin'. I limped my way to the door and opened it slowly so it wouldn't make any noise; Tom Sawyer taught me that trick. I exited the room and headed towards the door. However, there was a guard at the door to prevent any psychos from gettin' in, I reck'n. So, I needed to come up with another plan real quick. Looking around me, I seen that there was a window behind me and a bowl of fruit on a table. I took one of the apples in the bowl and hid under the table. Then, I threw the apple at the window, and it made a real loud noise; glass flew ev'rywhere. The guard immediately opened the door and looked outside, and when he didn't see nothin', he ran back to the broken window. Seeing my opp'rtunity, I dashed towards the door and exited the hospital.

As soon as I get outside, I realize that that was a real stupid move, since I could barely runm and the guard was right back inside. I also had no idea where I was, and it

was real dark. I caught a whiff o' the Mississippi though, cuz I had been sailing down the Mississippi so much, I knew what she smell'd like. So, I followed my nose to the smell

and when I got there, I see the raft and Jim on the other side. I gave a hoot to Jim and when he heard me, he took the raft to pick me up.

"Oh Huck, I'z so glad you'z all right, honey," Jim saidm giving me a big ol' hug.

"Not now Jim, I need to gets out o' here and I'm hurt real bad."

Jim immediately took the paddle and began to steer us away from that town as we entered a whole new adventure.


End file.
